timy_tgl_pbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kadenang Ginto
| creator = | developer = | writer = | director = | creative_director = | starring = | opentheme = "Nasa Puso" by Janine Berdin | composer = Jeremy Sarmiento | country = Philippines | language = Filipino | num_episodes = 3 | list_episodes = | cinematography = | executive_producer = Rosselle "Beegee" Soldao-Gannaban | producer = Carlina D. Dela Merced | editor = | runtime = 30–45 minutes | company = Dreamscape Entertainment Television | distributor = | network = ABS-CBN | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | related = | website = http://kadenangginto.abs-cbn.com }} Kadenang Ginto (Lit: Golden Chain) is a 2018 Philippine drama television series starring Andrea Brillantes and Francine Diaz, with Beauty Gonzalez, Dimples Romana, Albert Martinez and Adrian Alandy. The series premiered on ABS-CBN's Kapamilya Gold afternoon block and worldwide via The Filipino Channel on October 8, 2018, replacing Asintado. Synopsis Romina is a loving lass whose simple life will be shattered after she gets raped. Her lover, Carlos, did not show up on their wedding day and completely rejects her, this resulted to her mother's cardiac arrest, as Romina swears vengeance. Unknown to her, Carlos has been seduced by Daniela, the skeptical daughter of Robert, Romina's boss. Meanwhile, Romina discovers that she is pregnant and Robert thinks that he is the father. Robert is willing to marry Romina and take the responsibility as the father, much to Daniela's dismay, who is at the same time pregnant with the daughter of Carlos. Daniela and Romina latter gives birth of two beautiful daughters: Cassie and Marga. This will start a seemingly picture perfect family but in reality, a family with feuding members. Who is real and who is not? Who among them will have that "last laugh"? Will there be a chance for them to have a close and harmonious relationship in the end? Cast Main cast *Francine Diaz as Emilia S. Rodrriguez / Cassandra "Cassie" Andrada-Mondragon *Andrea Brillantes as Olivia L. Martinez / Margaret "Marga" Mondragon-Bartolome *Beauty Gonzalez as Romina Andrada-Mondragon *Albert Martinez as Roberto "Robert" Mondragon *Dimples Romana as Daniela Mondragon-Bartolome *Adrian Alandy as Carlos Bartolome *Kyle Echarri as Kristoff Tejada Supporting cast *Ronnie Lazaro as Nicolas "Kulas" Bartolome *Susan Africa as Yaya Esther Magtira *Kat Galang as Bonita "Boni" Sanchez *Adrian Lindayag as Neil Andrada *Kim Molina as Savannah Rosales *Arnold Reyes as Bernard Tejada *Luke Conde as Jude Bartolome *Nikko Natividad as Gino Bartolome *Aleck Bovick as Myrna *Sheree Bautista as Jessa *Eric Fructuoso as Alvin *Rayt Carreon as Omar *Josh Ivan Morales as Jepoy *Bea Basa as Fatima *Danica Ontengco as Nadya Ricaforte *Christine Joy de Guzman as Nika *Bea Borres as Maureen *Julie Esguerra as Leslie Joy/LJ *Mailes Kanapi as Ms. Galvez *Thea Domingo as Teacher Special participation *Eva Darren as Cely *Mickey Ferriols as Camilla Mondragon *Eula Valdezhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bn3o-G6gmc0/?taken-by=iameulavaldez as Rosanna Andrada *Angelika Rama as Young Marga / Olivia *Kate Ramos as Young Cassie / Emilia Program Changes The other Actors are played formerly at the Then "Big 12" Dramas * Andrea Brillantes: Makes her first Setiptonist drama * Francine Diaz: Makes her first Setiptonist drama * Beauty Gonzalez: last appeared on Pusong Ligaw as Tessa Magbanua / Teri Laurel, The lead actress of the show. * Dimples Romana: last appeared on The Greatest Love as Amanda Alegre-Cruz, the daughter of Gloria (Sylvia Sanchez). * Albert Martinez: last appeared on The Good Son as Victor Buenavidez, the deceased husband of Olivia (Valdez) who appears on the early episode. * Adrian Alandy: technically he is last appeared on The Greatest Love as Chad Cruz, The wife of Amanda (played by Romana) and the Father of Z Cruz (Joshua Garcia). * Susan Africa: Makes her first Setiptonist drama * Ronnie Lazaro: last appeared on My Super D as Dado Aguilar, The Good Son as Matias Reyes and Ngayon at Kailaman. * Kyle Echarri: Makes his first Setiptonist drama * Luke Conde: Makes his first Setiptonist drama * Kim Molina last appeared on Till I Met You as Kelly. * Adrian Lindayag: Makes his first Setiptonist drama * Kat Galang: Makes her first Setiptonist drama * Eula Valdez: last appeared on The Good Son as Olivia Buenavidez, the widow of Victor (played by Martinez) and the lead villain of the show. See also *List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN *List of ABS-CBN drama series References Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:ABS-CBN drama series Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:ABS-CBN television drama filmed in high definition Category:Television series by Dreamscape Entertainment Television Category:Upcoming television series